MIMOTO
by Yukiharu0401
Summary: "Stop living this life Haruno" I snorted at Kakashi's words. He knew nothing about me. NOTHING! All he knew that Haruno Sakura was not the typical genin that everyone thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: TIME FOR A NEW ONE. SAKURA CENTRIC STORY.  
**_

 _ **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _ ***HUFF***_

 _ ***HUFF***_

I panted as I ran through the thick forest. The forest was so thick that I could not pass through it without colliding into a tree every minute. I tried to navigate through the large and dark forest without giving away my position.

I grit my teeth as I felt three more presence on my tail. I quickly jumped down to lower branches then to the ground. I moved swiftly through the forest hoping for a clearing.

I concealed my chakra and then a sudden explosion on my far right made me stumble on footing but I kept on running through the thick forest. On the ground it was far more difficult to move as I was colliding into tress every second. The damp floor was not helping me either.

I would have had better perception if I had been on the tree tops but right now the tree tops were quite dangerous and would not give enough time to kill them all and I would be outnumbered.

*SHADOW CLONE JUSTU*

"To the tree tops" I said to my clone. She nodded at me and left my side. The slight spike of my chakra might have given away my position but my clone would keep them busy for a while.

I quickened my pace and smiled when I spotted a small clearing.

 _'According to the map, I must be in the center of the forest'_ I thought.

I entered the clearing but before I could admire the beauty of surroundings, I heard few explosions and then I felt four chakars heading towards me. Out of four, one was my clone's then the rest of my enemies.

I quickly jumped into the water completely concealing my presence. I swam to the other side of the lake and hid behind a huge rock.

 _ **2 minutes later...**_

I felt my clone's presence then the other three. I smiled when I felt two more chakra heading this way, it was of my team mates but they were too far.

"WHAT IT WAS A CLONE!" I heard a woman shout.

I smirked and quickly jumped out of hiding place startling all the three with two more clones behind me. I pounced onto them with a malicious grin on my face.

I went for the woman whereas my clones went for the other two. We battled each other fiercely but suddenly the woman let out a super sonic scream.

I quickly dove into lake to avoid it. Since sound was slower in water than in air it did not affect me much. But it certainly did a number on my ears.

The more the frequency of the scream increased, the further I dove down. I felt my clones disappear but I had already placed two other clones around and out of the enemies' sight.

I felt the other clones take their positions and I knew I wouldn't have much time before they to disappear as well. When the need for burned my lungs I quickly resurfaced.

Then I noticed an explosive tag dropped into the water before I could make out of the water it exploded sending in a high pressure that knocked me back into the water. My back hit a large boulder, the pressure under the water almost crushed me. Pain shot down my spine and the pressure almost crushed my ribs. Ignoring the pain,I tried to think of a way out. Then I noticed that the boulder was so huge that it extended up to the surface.

I gritted my teeth as I quickly turned around and pressed my hands and feet on to the large boulder and sent chakra into them and quickly climbed up the boulder.

Under the water, the boulder was slippery and I slipped a few times. I resurfaced and my lungs took heavy gulps of air. Before I had time to recover, the woman jumped on the boulder and stared at me with a cruel smirk on my face.

"Hello. Are you alright?" She asked me faking concern.

"I am actually. By the way the explosive tags were quite stupid" I said with a sweet smile on my face. I saw her facial expression change from mockery to an ugly scowl.

Then suddenly she jabbed a sword at me aiming my chest. I quickly caught the sword between my open palms and sent chakra through it. A thick mass of ice covered the sword and her hands.

The woman let out a sharp cry when the mass of ice wound around her hands, chilling her every nerve. I quickly let go of the sword and jumped out of lake.

With another earsplitting scream the woman was pulled down into water by her iced sword. The heavy sword pulled her deep into waters. She would only survive if she melts the ice in time and that would not happen because the ice crystals contained small amounts of chakra in them, so even if you break it, it would regenerate.

With a fleeting glance I left the spot and went to my clones. I noted that my clones had the two men in restrain and were ready to kill. I stood in front of the men as the lay down on their stomachs with chakra strings wound around them making them immobile.

I crouched down to look into into their eyes with a evil glint in my eyes. I grinned in delight when I noticed a speck of fear in their eyes. I stood up and walked in between them and crouched down.

I placed my hands on their backs firmly. My hands glowed silver.

 _ ***AHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

Blood curling screams filled the air as the two men cried out in pain when their hearts were slowly shredded by the piercing shards of ice I infused them.

Blood oozed from their mouths and noses as their heart split open. Large blood coated pieces of ice emerged out of their chests and their pinpoints contained small pieces of their hearts.

The sight of shredded hearts gave me a sick kind of satisfaction.

* * *

 _ **10:00 PM ...**_

The night's chilly air brushed past my heavy cloak. I filled my lungs with cold air and tightened the cloak around me. I looked up the sky, the moon and the stars were hidden under the blanket of clouds.

The mission was complete and the scroll was safely kept in the archive. I sighed as walked back to my home. I stopped on my tracks when I noticed a dark figure looming in the shadows.

Then I simply walked past it knowing that who it was and I paid no mind to the person. The person now walked by my side all the while reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ignoring the problem doesn't solve it you know." The man said in a bored tone.

I tucked my cloak tighter and quickened my pace. The man took two large steps and he was beside me again. I knew my small legs were no match against his long ones.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and still tried to outwit him but then again he just took longer steps.

We reached the front door of my home. Instead of going straight to the door, I took a detour and stood in front of a large tree in front of my home.

I started to climb the tree and I reached for the branch that led to my bedroom window. Before I went inside I glared at him and said.

"Leave me alone, Kakashi"

We stared at each others eyes as if silently questioning the others motive. A few heart beats later, he broke the silence.

"Haruno, stop living like this" The seriousness in his tone surprised me but none the less I kept face passive.

With that he left me alone and went on his own. I ground my teeth in frustration and anger when his words hit home. I forced myself to ignore his comment and get back to the task at hand. I slowly opened the window. It creaked a little but none the less made no sound.

I was devoured by the warmth inside my home. I quickly shut the window and divested of my cloak. Before I could jump onto the bed, a voice same as my own called out.

"Don't."

I stared at the source of the voice incredulously.

"I just changed the sheets. And besides you reek of blood and sweat." The voice said.

I glared at her in irritation. I could not see her since the light was out.

*CLICK*

The light was switched on to find a girl standing there with a glare same as my own, painting her face. She looked exactly like me no she was me.

* * *

 _ **AN: HERE'S A NEW ONE. ITS SAKURA CENTRIC. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. PLEASE NOTE THAT SAKURA HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BASH MY STORY.  
**_

 _ **THANK YOU. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I stared at my other half and sighed. She had short pale pink hair that reached past her ears and bright green eyes. I to looked like her but instead of pink hair I had silver.

This was my ability. I could duplicate myself so that I could be in two places in one time. The pink haired me is the one that goes to genin missions whereas I go to chunnin level.

The pink haired me was part of TEAM 7 and she went by our original name Haruno Sakura whereas I had team of my own and went with the name Yuki. We both led separate lives but we both were one and the same: Sakura Haruno.

There was a special blood pact between us that allowed us to use the Fukusei Jutsu. In order to make duplicate yourself you have to summon a clone and make a blood pact with it. Then you must fulfill conditions of the pact for the jutsu to work. The conditions differed from person to person. The conditions included giving something to the clone in turn you get loyalty. You could either give up half of your chakra or the half of your heart to maintain the contract.

With me it was different, instead of giving my clone half of my chakra (which would have been easy), I gave up three fourth of my heart and one fourth of my chakra. Giving up your heart meant that the person would not feel any kind of feelings or in simple words the giver would be heartless and cold whereas the receiver would feel all the emotions

I sighed and divested of my clothing and got into my shower. I washed the dirt and sweat off my body, I toweled my hair and wrapped the towel around me.

I went inside the bedroom and noticed my duplicate sitting on the bed with her head hung low. But one thing is that, she carried my heart with her which meant she felt emotions that I am supposed to feel. I sat down next to her in an attempt to calm her.

"What is it now?" I asked her.

"I love Sasuke" She said dejectedly.

I froze at that statement and I rose from my bed and placed my hands on shoulders and shook her. I stared deep into her eyes and glared at her

"Are you insane? We are not supposed to do that" I said harshly. She looked at me with tears sprinkling at the corners of her eyes.

"Why not? Just because he is Uchiha Itachi's brother?" She asked me with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yes and this whole thing is a mess. Us getting into the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki. We must request for change of teams." I told her as calmly as possible.

"NO! I don't want that" She shouted and pushed my hands off her shoulders.

The sudden outburst shook me to the core. I knew it was a mistake to give my heart to my alter ego but I was a coward and did not want to feel the guilt and remorse every time I ended a life.

"Even you had feelings for him when we were young and don't deny it" She accused me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to think of a way out of this.

"I did." I said softly.

"But we can't afford to have feelings for him right now. What if Uchiha Itachi gets a wind of it. I don't know what would happen then. " I tried to reason to her but she wouldn't listen.

"Its not a stupid crush. Yuki. Its more than that... And you don't understand it because you are as heartless as our sister" She shouted. I watched as she raised her right hand and released the Fukusei jutsu. I wanted to snap her neck for her last statement but controlled my anger

"Release" She said without a second thought.

My breath whooshed out of my lungs when my duplicate entered my body. I tripped over my footing and toppled on to the bed when I felt the rush of emotions that she felt. I must be used to this by now but no matter how many times we do it just feels the same. I saw all the things that she saw, felt and did today. Today's event with her team mates rushed into the forefront of my mind.

My heart warmed when I heard Naruto's laughter and the boys' bickering. I let a small smile slip and my eyes watered when I felt the feeling of happiness and contentment filled my heart. The thought of leaving them pained me as well.

Then when I thought about Sasuke my heart heaved and mind twirled at the intensity of our feelings towards him. It pained me to feel this much. I had known that my alter ego had feelings for him but never thought it would be this intense. It seemed that the more time she spent with them the more attached she would be.

 _THIS IS BAD_... I thought. Unknowingly, a small tear slipped down the side of my face.

Then came the exhaustion of the jutsu and today's events, I slowly drifted into the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **IN THE MORNING...**_

LOCATION: HOKAGE TOWER.

Yesterday's events took a toll on my body. I barely had enough strength to summon my alter ego but keeping my identity was much more important than my health at this moment. The Team 7 had a D - rank mission today so she hurriedly went out without a second glance at me. I knew she was angry but what could I do. I lived a life where I could not afford any stupid crushes and petty attachments.  
Bonds and attachments served no purpose. No matter how closely related you are to the other it will only last for a period of time or till the other one presses a knife against your back

I learned that lesson in the hard way. Now, neither I make bonds nor do I snip them.

I walked to the Hokage's office. The godaiime had summoned me to her office through the hawk. I had my mask on and my short silver hair swept to a side.

The office as usual was filled with tons of paper works and amidst that, the godaime was working. I rapped at the door twice and I entered when she signaled me to come in.

I knelt down on one knee and lowered my head in respect. I respected her more than any other kunoichi of Konoha. I respected not only for her position but also for the strong woman she was.

"Hokage-sama" I greeted her respectfully.

I heard shuffling of papers and the squeak of her chair. Then it was completely silent. I felt her stare on me but I did not raise my head.

"Yuki..." She called out.

I felt something heavy weighing down in my stomach. I felt quite uneasy and nervous. I held my breath in anticipation as I waited for her next words.

"Stand up" She commanded.

I swallowed the lump formed in throat and stood up. I stared at her and tried to make out the situation. Usually when I have a mission, the scroll was sent out through my teammates. I never had to report to the hokage.

"Tell me whats your rank?" She asked.

The question took me by surprise. I was never questioned of my rank in five years as kunoichi. I swallowed hard and sweat dribbled down my neck to my spine. Thick clouds of tension filled the room.

"You don't have one, do you?" She said in a cold voice.

In a flash she was one me. She held my chin up as I stared into her cold hard eyes.

Anger and distrust clouded her eyes as she stared at me. I stared at her fiercely trying my hardest to not to show my inner turmoil and fear.

"Remove your mask"

I glared at her through my mask and did not move a muscle. The look of impatience and anger flashed across her face. The grip on my chin tightened and twitched in anger.

I slowly raised my hand and pulled off my mask. She stood up straight and glared directly into my dark green eyes. I swallowed hard and stared up at her with cold eyes, concealing the raging storms of fear.

The godaime turned around and walked to her chair. She then sat down on the chair and continued to stare at me. I tried to make out the situation but none seemed to satisfy me.

At the moment, the Hokage's knowledge about my ninja status made me nervous. The worst part of not having a rank was that any traitorous acts was quick to be on your head. I desperately wished that was not the case.

"I need to know."

The hokage's words brought me out of my thoughts. The tone she used made all the more queasy and nervous. I knew what she was asking but the thing was that my ninja status was an agreement made between the Sandaime and me.

"I'm waiting" She said with venom in her voice.

I knew I had no choice so I started my story...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 :

FLASHBACK...

A little girl of five was playing under the huge sakura tree with flowers. She seemed to be engrossed in making a flower crown without any care of the world. Unbeknownst to her, two pair of eyes were watching her with unbridled lust.

"She is beautiful, isn't she? " said one of the men in a lecherous tone.

"Hmm. Indeed..." The other one agreed in the same lecherous tone.

The two men walked up to the girl with a smile.

The little girl looked up at those two brawny men with her bright green eyes. Her innocence seem to reflect through her bright gems which made the men more restless. One of the men took hold of her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. The other man knelt down to her eye level and stared deep into her eyes.

"Do you want ice cream little girl?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

The little girl shook her head and clutched her fists close to her chest. The other man moved his hand from her upper arm to her shoulder and then to the side of her neck. The little girl cringed away from his touch.

"You have pretty pink hair" The man who knelt before her said.

Tears brimmed her eyes as the two men lecherously stared at her. The man who touched her neck now knelt down with a creepy grin and asked

"Whats your name little girl?"

The little girl didn't answer but instead stepped back from them.

"Answer us you brat!" the first one shouted and slapped her cheek.

The force of the slap made the little girl fall. Soon the two men stood above her with all the while placing their hands on their crotches. The two men stared at the little girl with creepy grins on their faces.

The little girl closed her eyes out of fear and sobbed.

"What the hell..." one of men shouted.

"Leave her alone.." An unknown voice shouted.

The little girl opened her eyes and found their backs facing her. She quickly got up to her feet and ran towards the big tree. One of the men noticed her running and shouted.

"Brother she is running..."

"Let her go... We will deal with her later. First we have to kill him.." Said the other man.

The little girl from behind the tree looked at the three men. A man stood a little far from the two brawny men. He wore a green jacket over a black shirt and pants.

The three men engaged in fearsome fight. The third man seemed to be gaining an upper hand in the fight for the two pedophiles were fighting with their brawn instead of their brains.

The third man took the pedophiles down with little effort. The pedophiles laid there unconscious with blood oozing from their nose and mouth.

The man walked towards the little girl with a warm smile and knelt down before her. The little girl backed up a little but then the warmth in his eyes made her feel safe. He extended his hand, silently asking her to trust him. She looked at his hand and then to his face with slight fear in her eyes, then she placed her right hand on his.

The man clutched her hand and lead her out of her hiding place. The little girl smiled warmly at him and pulled him to the flower bed. She took her flower crown and stared at him expectantly.

The man looked at her in confusion and knelt down in front of her.

"What is it? " he asked in a gentle tone.

The little girl stood on her tippy toes and placed the flower crown on his head. His eyes widened in surprise but soon smiled a brilliant smile.

"Why.. Thank you dearest " he said and lifted her off the ground and twirled her in the air.

A squeal of delight and laughter resounded the air. The little girl giggled in his arms and wound her tiny little arms around his strong neck.

"What's your name, little one? " he asked.

The little girl pointed to the nearest Sakura tree and looked at him expectantly to understand.

"Sakura...?" He said in confusion.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly at him. The man's eyes softened at her innocent smile.

"Are you mute? " he asked her in a gentle tone.

Sakura cast her eyes down and nodded.

"Sakura!" A woman called out from a few yards away.

"Mama" the little girl mouthed.

The man nodded in understanding and said:

"Bye bye... little one"

.

.

.

A month after the incident, the little girl like always was playing in the flower bed, a tall shadow loomed over her. Turning around, she looked up to find the same person standing behind her with a smile etched on his lips.

She grinned up at him and patted the ground. Taking the hint, the man sat beside her and accepted the flower from her, the flower was neatly tucked in his front pocket. He stared straight ahead as if lost in his thoughts.

Sakura noticing his distracted state, she tugged his sleeve to get his attention. The little tug from his left bought him out of his reverie and stared at the little girl with uncertainty.

"Ne... Sakura... Do you know how to fight?"

Sakura shook her head in denial.

"Do you want to learn?" He asked in a gentle tone.

The little girl grinned up at him and nodded enthusiastically. The man let out a sigh of relief at the thought of her able to protect herself. He knew he couldn't protect her always but the least he could do was to teach her how to protect herself from dangerous situations.

 _And that was the beginning of Sakura Haruno's training..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

At the age of six Sakura had mastered the basic arts of fighting and was progressing in the arts of taijutsu. Her master had found out her affinity towards controlling ice and was hell bent on improving that.

.

.

.

At the age of eight she was fully functioning kunoichi with help of her master. Without him she would have not reached the level she was now.

"Sakura, I think you are ready to take on your genin exams." Said her master.

She looked at him in confusion.

"I know its too early for you and you are still attending academy but if you want to raise your brothers you have to start earning for them." he said as a matter of fact.

She nodded in understanding but a question plagued her mind _'How will she keep her identity as Sakura Haruno?'_ She used sign language to convey her question to her master.

The man nodded in understanding and said:

"I guess I have to teach you Fukusei no jutsu. " Said her master with determination lining his tone.

.

.

Two weeks later...

Sakura and her master stood in front of the third Hokage with their heads bowed down in respect.

"Haruno Matarashi... is there any reason for me to consider your proposition? " asked the third hokage.

"Sir, I know it is risky but I am sure that my student will be a valuable asset just as my team is." Said her master.

The third hokage chuckled at the man's confidence in his team but could not deny the fact. He believed in Matarashi and his selection of students. Besides this was not the first time he had recruited young children with talents and also his team consisted of three highly talented children doing all sorts of risky missions.

"All right, she will be considered as a genin if she passes the exams."

"Hai, hokage sama."

.

The day of the exam came too early for her taste. Sakura took a deep breathe and tried to calm her jittery nerves. She hastily rechecked her weapon pouch for all her weapons. She knew she needed none during the written exams but she kept them.

"Sakura..." Her master called out.

She turned around and greeted her master with a respectful bow. The smile on her master's face eased her tension a little. He knelt down to her eye level and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You will do fine... Just follow the rules and don't let your fears hinder you." He reassured her.

"Will you be with me, Master.." She asked in sign language.

"I won't be there during your written exam but will be there during your physical test."

That lightened up her whole face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Breaking apart from the embrace, Sakura signed

"I will make you proud."

"I know..." He hugged her.

The bell rang signalling the participants to assemble in their respective exam halls. Sakura clutched onto him tightly and groaned into his shoulder making no movements to go to the hall.

"Sakura... Its time.."

He gently pulled her away from his form and held in his arms length and stared deeply into her eyes, silently encouraging her to go. She nodded and stepped out of his embrace. She then bowed deep expressing her gratitude. His eyes softened at the sight of her bowed form and placed a hand on top of her head silently asking her to rise.

"No need of that right now... Go.. Its time" He said.

Sakura rose and with a final smile, she ran towards the entrance.

* * *

AN: Fingers crossed...


End file.
